


If: Island in the skies

by torinokomachi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Kind of implied Kamui/Aqua, Or Azurrin but anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: A few days after Queen Mikoto's demise, a recuperating prince went missing and at the same time, he fell to an endless sky. (The Granblue Fantasy crossover no one asked for) [Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners]





	

I was a prince of Nohr that was the result of an affair of father and a Hoshido woman.

Or so I was told.

The truth had been far from that.

I was actually a prince of Hoshido taken away by father in some strange gambit of keeping Nohr safe.

Then my true mother was taken away from me because of the sword that father had given me.

Then I realized I can turn into some dragon at that same day.

I lost a mother who I could have bonded well.

And now I have to choose.

A family who had been my blood?

Or the one that I had grown up with?

* * *

 Next time in Granblue Fantasy.

**If: Island in the skies**

* * *

_Hey, if I could only choose one between two choices, what do you suppose I should do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had in mind for a while as I've been hooked to GBF.  
> My knowledge of Fe:If is limited to playthroughs because I lack the budget to actually purchase the whole game (DLC's for the paths in particular) so I do apologize if there had been mistakes.  
> I never got used to the English names so any cast in Fe:If is called by their Japanese names. I'll be sure to put up a list. Kamui is Corrin, for one. The rest will be added as they are mentioned.  
> The narration will be alike to how Granblue Fantasy narrates the event stories in game so there will be a mix of script format and so. The prologue is something that I want to try to be reminiscent to the audio trailers that GBF had for future events.  
> I may want to try something similar with Fe:A but that is debatable at the moment as I work on this.


End file.
